Many different types of electronic devices are mounted, housed and operated in enclosures or rack units. Rack unit enclosures have standardized widths and regularly spaced mounting holes along vertical mounting rails at the sides of the enclosure opening. Electronic modules with housings that fit into enclosures can be mounted on the mounting rails by their faceplates. Electrical and optical connections for power and network communication may be attached to the electronic modules at the front or back of the enclosure.
Some enclosures contain electronic modules that may be withdrawn from the enclosure, such as on a sliding rail, in order to access the inside of an electronic module, such as when replacing a defective part or when increasing the amount of dynamic random access memory in a computer. Indicator lights or small displays on the front of an electronic module may indicate limited amounts of information about the physical components in an electronic module. The present disclosure relates to methods and devices associated with rack-mounted electronic modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that may request and display information associated with electronic modules.